Nightmares In Tokyo
by Sar-T
Summary: Krugers back, this time after the children of Tokyo. Will the gang make it out alive or will they drop like flies like so many before them? Why is Zoey so afraid of him? Why is Elliot so understanding of the satiation? Read & Find out. AU. 1st crossover.


**Nightmares In Tokyo!**

* * *

Let's start shall we?

**

* * *

**

Everybody!

We meet at a place called Clear Acers, which is an intuition for the "unstable."

"Ok kids, today we have a new arrival. Please welcome her with open arms." A middle-aged woman said softly.

After she said that a girl around the age of fifteen with pink hair and eyes stepped in.

"Well I'll let you guys get to know each other. Have a good time and be nice." The lady said leaving.

"Yes Miss. Leverage." The teens said as she left.

"So you're new here, huh?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah I guess." The girls said.

"Well it's good to meet you, I'm Elliot." The boy said holding out his hand.

"I'm Zoey." The girl said taking his hand in return and shaking it.

"Well Zoey why don't you meet the others." Elliot said leading her over to where the others sat.

"Ok." Zoey said as he dragged her along.

"Guys this is Zoey, she's new here." Elliot said softly.

"Hi Zoey, I'm Corina." A girl with dark blue hair and blue eye said.

"I'm Bridget…it's nice to meet you." A girl with green hair and blue eyes said softly.

"I'm Kiki; we have a new friend now!" A hyper girl with blonde hair and gold eyes said happily.

"Hey I'm Renee; it's a pleasure to meet you." A girl with dark violet hair and violet eyes said nonchalantly.

"I'm Berry and this is Tyson, he doesn't talk much." A girl with long blonde hair and red eyes said pointing to a boy with gray hair and blue eyes.

"Much? He doesn't talk at all. I'm Mark." A boy with blackish-blue hair and black eyes said rudely.

"Hey now be nice. I'm Wesley it's a pleasure to have you here." A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes said softly.

"Right I'm Sardon and these are my younger brothers Dren and Tarb." A tall boy with purple hair and dark violet eyes said pointing to a boy not much shorter then him with green hair and gold eyes and then to a shorter boy with brown hair and gold eyes.

"Hey we can talk for ourselves you know!" The boy with green hair and gold eyes argued.

"Yeah, you don't have to talk for us!" The boy with brown hair and gold eyes argued as well.

"Well you should've talked faster then." Sardon said simply getting a rise out of the two boys.

The boys were about to say something when a girl with red hair and red eyes cut in.

"Hey, hey! I'm Ruby! Let's be friends ok?" The hyper girl said sitting next to Kiki.

"I'm Selena, but you can call me Selene." A girl with Black hair with red streaks in it and dark red eyes said straight forward.

"Well this is our group, well except for Mark and Selena. What are you guys doing here anyways?" Elliot asked knowing that they hated them

"We just wanted to meet the new girl." Mark said holding Selena's hand.

"And it's Selene, not Selena." Selena said as she hugged Mark closely.

"No our group is over there. That's Eric and Erica…They're twins. Eric is the one with the blue hair and brown eyes, while Erica is the one with purple hair and green eyes. Then there's Mandy, Abby, Cassandra, Kristina and Meagan. Mandy has the really curly brown hair. Abby's the one with the long dark brown hair. Cassandra's the one with short brown hair. Kristina's the one with short black hair and Meagan's the one with green hair. Then there's Collin, he's the one with long chestnut hair. Will's the one with orange hair. Allan has navy blue hair. The one with white hair Tristan. And then finally there's Max, he's the one with the auburn hair." Mark said pointing to everybody in his group.

"Then you have that group which is Serena and Serenity, they're the ones with the long blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. Then you have their boyfriends Darien and Damien. Darien is the one with black hair and Damien with blue hair, those two are also twins. Then they also have Amy, she's the one with blue hair and her boyfriend is Kyle with the green hair. There's also Amara and Michelle. Everybody thinks they're together. Then you have Trista, the one with the long green hair and her boyfriend Jimmi who has the gray hair. Then there's Raye, Lita and Mina. Raye's the one with the black hair. Her boyfriend's name is Chad. He had brown hair. He along with Lita's and Mina's boyfriends Adam and Ryan aren't here. Adam had black and purple hair and Ryan had black and blue hair. Lita's the one with the light brown hair and Mina's the one with the blonde hair and the big red bow." Selena said pointing to the third and final group members.

"So are there more groups or are there just the three? And why are there groups in the first place?" Zoey asked looking around.

"No, there's no more groups, just the three. There are groups for the reasons that not all of get along. And the people in our groups get along just fine. Well that's what we know anyways." Elliot said looking her in the eyes.

"That's a lie. You know why there's groups." Marks said interrupting Elliot.

"Mark don't." Elliot started.

"There are groups because…" Mark started again but was interrupted by Elliot.

"Mark I said don't." Elliot said.

"Pipe up Elliot. There are groups because some of the members here in this institution are crazier then others. We are all here for some reason or another. But the reasons are pretty much the same. But Miss. Leverage and the other doctors here decided to separate us for some reasons or another." Mark said as Selena stepped.

"So Zoey do you know why you're here? Why you were put into their group?" Selena started.

"Don't you even start Selena." Elliot said pulling Zoey towards him and the group he's in.

"Shut up Elliot and my names Selene, not Selena! Well do you Zoey? Know the reason?" Selena asked again starting to scare Zoey.

"What's going on in here?" Miss. Leverage came in after hearing some kind of ruckus from outside the door.

Just by the way Elliot and the others in the group looked at her she knew what was going on.

"Mark! Selena! Come with me, _now_!" She ordered.

"It's Selene!" Selena protested.

"Uh-uh. On the form I got about you I'm pretty sure your name on it is "Selena" and not "Selene." Now march!" Miss. Leverage said as she pulled them to the punishing room…

* * *

Well wut'cha think?

Tell me

Review.

Sorry bout the cliff hanger.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
